Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{2}{3} \times 3\dfrac{1}{4} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{8}{3} \times \dfrac{13}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{8 \times 13}{3 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{104}{12}$ $ = \dfrac{26}{3}$ $ = 8 \dfrac{2}{3}$